The Blood Games
by Marripossa
Summary: Prue and Armin lived in District 12 all their life. Ever since the Radioactive wave , two people are chosen for the blood games each year. This year its them. Faced off against the other districts teens will they survive? Will they ever see their families again? ((With all your favorite characters boy and girl))
1. Till death do we part

Today was the day. The day that everybody dreaded. I walked through the District streets silently. Barely anybody was out since today was the day two people we know would get their death sentence. I snuck past the electric fence bordering the town and into the dense woods. We all practically grew up in nature here. But I was different.

I grabbed my bow and quiver from a tree I hollowed out and trudged through the thick. There wasn't much to hunt anyways. Food was scarce here. Not like anybody would want to eat the animals around here. After that mess that happened decades ago things became radioactive. Animals became mutated beast and most plants became poisonous. But they were still good enough to be sold.

Yet today had to be a lucky day for me. A small green eyed deer with sharp white boned rocks sticking out of its back grazed a few trees away. I followed it for a while until I got a perfect trajectory. I strung my arrow and aimed.

"Hey Prue!" A voice called out startling me. The arrow flew unbalanced into a tree nearby. And the deer ran off just as startled as me.

I turned to glare at the twins walking towards me. "I could have made that shot. That was the first deer I've seen in weeks!" I yelled at them.

Armin chuckled. "And what were you planning to do with it. Cook it?"

"I was going to sell it." I yelled. Alexy pulled my arrow out the tree and handed it to me. I've been friends with the two since I could remember. My only friends.

Alexy pulled me towards a fallen log nearby. "You don't sell stuff on days on this day. Here's consolation though." He pulled a loaf of bread out of his blue and orange stained jacket. A few years ago he had dared to put his clothes in a pile of Boro and Meranga berries. A week later all his clothes were tie-dyed.

I stared at the bread in his hand as if it would disappear. "I found it." He said proudly.

"Where?"

"Somewhere?"

"Where?"

"The market..."

I rolled my eyes at him. "And your trying to tell me not to sell?" He gave Armin and I a piece and saved one for himself. I took a small portion and hid the rest in my pocket.

"You must be very hungry." They noted unaware of what I did.

After they finished we just sat there for a while. "How many times did your names get put in?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Mine was 82. Alexy was 64." Armin answered with a sigh. "I guess the odds just weren't in my favor."

I patted his back. "There, there. Mine was put in 88 times. So I beat you both." I smiled trying to make light of it.

Alexy frowned. "That's not funny Prue. That's a lot of votes on our part. If we get chosen-"

"We wont be. I can bet you my District 6 tags on it!" Armin declared.

* * *

When I got home I found my brother and sister already dressed formally as they could. Gray, my elder brother, made me get dressed also. I lazily put on a dingy white dress that came to my knees (some dress) and gray jeans that dulled over the years. If only we had the fashions of District 3 or 4...

I stared in the mirror at myself in disgust. My black eyes glared at my black hair that came to my knees, so it had to be braided up to go to my lower back.

My little sister, Juniper came in pale faced. "You look beautiful Prue. I wish I looked as nice as you."

I walked over to her. "No way. You look way better. Oh and I have something for you two." I pulled my bread out my pocket splitting it between them. They needed it more than I did.

"Where did you get this?" Gray asked.

"Alexy now eat."

"Did you have any?" He pressed further.

"Yes now take it." I lied.

I bent down and started to unhook my MockingJay necklace. "Here Juniper. I want you to have this."

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at it. "But its your favorite necklace. You've had it for years."

"Its for good luck. So that way we know we're going to make it. You know your going to be ok because you have to give it back to me. Ok?"

She nodded. I knew she needed all the luck she could get. it was her first year so her name had only been in their once. But she was so nervous she had been having nightmares for over a week now. And I couldn't blame her.

* * *

Everyone stood in their categorized group. Women, men, boy, girl. Slowly everyone from our district trickled in. I noticed the twins standing a couple aisles away. I flashed them a grin which they returned.

Once everyone was here a regally dressed woman in too much makeup came onto stage. She turned on a large screen behind her and started to speak of how the districts came into play after a war and radioactive wave. How one district tried to rise up but was defeated either way. I tuned her out like I did every year and mouthed random things to the boys. I didn't look up until they brought the drawing wheel out.

"Now we will start with the girls like always." She placed her hand in the wheel and fished for a random card. She swiped one out and slowly read the name. "Juniper Primrose Katniss."

My body tensed at her words. I glanced to Armin and Alexy who just game a sympathetic shrug. I saw movement in the front rows but I still couldn't see. I stretched to see the small girl walking towards the stage. Juniper was only 10 years old and was expected to now kill.

Before I even knew it, I was walking forward then running over to my sister calling her name. My brother was in the back rows so its not like he was going to do anything. I grabbed my sisters arm pulling her back towards me. Four men in white suits came up and tried to pry me away from her. I realized I had to be out of my mind for what I said next.

"I volunteer." I yelled. The men released me so I could stand firmly next to my sister. "I volunteer as tribute."

The lady on stage smiled looking down at the crowd. "Well looky here. A volunteer. This is surprising. Come on up darling. Don't be shy."

I looked back just as Alexy picked up my sister taking her back to my brother. She was screaming her head off and crying for me.

I walked up the stairs and to the circle I was supposed to stand in. "Well what is your name dear?" She asked.

"Pruedence Everdeen Katniss" I said loudly.

"I see. And I bet that was your sister just now." I nodded. "Well now onto the boys."

She shuffled through the names just as she did with the girls and plucked out a name. "And our boy tribute is; Armin Scotts!"

I visually facepalmed. It was bad enough that Juniper had almost become a tribute, that I was standing up here, but now my best friend just turned into my enemy.

Armin hopped onto the stage not bothering with stairs as usual. He sauntered over and stood in the circle next to me not making eye contact. The crowd put two fingers towards the sky.

* * *

We were allowed to see our family members one last time before leaving the district. Armin and I insisted that we get to see our families together since we were so close. He still hadn't said anything Directly to me yet which was aggravating.

Finally Alexy burst into the room grabbing onto the closest person possible which was me. "How is this fair? Both of my best pals are leaving me!" He yelled sadly.

Armin crossed his arms. "You hug her but not your own brother?" And with that he was tackled into a hug as well. Served him right for asking for it.

Juniper and Gray also came in. Juniper's skin was almost as white as a ghost. She wasn't in perfect health recently so I worried about what this would do to her.

She walked over to me handing my necklace back. It had her favorite charm of a key on it instead of mine. I opened my mouth to ask why but she beat me to it.

"So we have to give our stuff back. Your gonna make it. I know you are." She said using my own words against me.

Gray put a hand on my shoulder. "Stay high. Find the closest bow and arrow or make one. Don't trust anyone. Use your environment to your advantage. And remember traps."

"Don't you think I know that after living with you all this time. I'm the queen of traps." I assured him.

"Well don't die out there." He said. I smiled knowing in his way, that meant be careful.

"Hey Armin." Alexy said in a singsong voice. "I get to keep your district 6 tags!"

"Says who?!" Armin shouted turning red.

"You! Earlier you said and I quote ; I can bet my District 6 tags on it!"

Armin let out a frustrated sigh.


	2. Blood List

Okay so here is the list of competitors. You may not recognize the most of these names because I made them up. You wouldn't want your favorites to die so soon. So in the original there were 24 tributes and 12 districts. Well now there are 34 tributes and 17 districts. I already know all the demises, who survives, all the drama and alliances in between, and I also know the plot to a book 2 so just stay tuned and wait for my lazy self to type.

The district 1 comptetitors are Amber and Nathaniel. The district 2 competitors are Tara and Kentin. The district 3 competitors are Rosalya and Lysander. The district 4 competitors are Iris and Jade. The district 5 competitors are Violette and Eric. The district 6 competitors are Erin and Cody. The district 7 competitors are Prya and Riku.

The district 8 competitors are Deborah and Amber. The district 9 competitors are Lucy and Dake. The district 10 competitors are Kim and Dajan. The district 11 competitors are Grace and Cole. The district 12 competitors are Prudence and Armin. The district 13 competitors are Artemis and Dimitri.

The district 14 competitors are Lola and Dustin. The district 15 competitors are Sam and Alex. The district 16 competitors are Capucince and Carlo. The district 17 competitors are Bailey and Ciel.


	3. Train pain

We were soon boarded onto a train that was going to take us to where we were supposed to trained. I stayed in my assigned room until I finally got bored out of my mind. I started wandering around until I found Armin in the food cart, of course. He was sitting with two other people. Both were albino's. The boy had Herterochromia and the girl had yellow eyes.

"Hey Prue. Come meet the competition. This is Lysander and Rosalya." Armin called. I reluctantly slid into the booth next to him. Lysander shook my hand and smiled. I eyed their clothing. They are obviously from the nicer districts.

"I didn't know any other competitors were on this train." I stated.

"All the tributes are here. Once we get there we will do a show..."

I tuned them out as I stared out the window in awe. Grass fields and hills passed by. Beautiful trees and flowers bloomed in all shapes and sizes. The sky was a light blue with white clouds. My focus was soon drawn to what looked like a group of monsters running next to the train.

Rosalya snapped her fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention. "Are you even listening?"

I wasn't. And I ignored her question. I pointed out the window at the beast. "What are those?"

Armin glanced over, uninterested but still curious. Lysander raised an eyebrow. "You mean the horses?"

"Horses?" I asked looking over at him. Their stares made me feel like the dumbest person ever.

"Horses. You never saw them before? What was your district like?" Rosalya inquired.

Armin answered for me. "Dirty. Few livestock that wasn't mutated. Poor. Stole or sold for food. Death. Few gravestones. People just tossed em into a garbage can or box. We didn't have garbage men so yeah... Dull. Rare when it wasn't raining. No school. No hospitals. No soldiers. Few electronics. Fire. Poor housing. Paranormal. Scary. Boredom increasing..." Armin trailed off as he glanced at the looks the other two were giving him. "What was yours like?"

The two quickly shook their heads not wanting to explain. They probably didn't want it to sound like gloating. "No offence but were you guys..." Lysander paused searching for words. "Educated? Did you know about anything outside your district?"

I glanced away. Was he kidding me? How stupid did they think we were? So maybe we were the lowest class there was. So what! We still knew stuff! It was natural for others to think our districts civilization were barbarians. A little bit...

I got up and stepped over Armin walking out the cart.

* * *

I eventually got lost aboard the train. How you could get lost on a train is beyond me. I found a red headed boy and a brunette girl making out in one of the carts though.

"Get a room." I mumbled walking past. The red-head glared at me. "Do you mind?"

"Do you mind?" I mimicked. He looked about to punch something before the brunette grabbed his arm. "Don't kitten. _It_ isn't worth it."

"The little girls just mad cause she aint got none." He smirked before going back to sucking face.

I rolled my eyes before continuing on.

The next couple people I ran into were kids. About the youngest the Blood Games allow. There were 4 older kids with them.

A girl my age with blonde hair and two pigtails waved me over. "Hello! I'm Lola! What's your name? Ooh I bet its pretty! What's your district? Do you like or oppose the Blood Games. I am totally against it. Its like luck I'm here you know? Well its luck for all of us. Am I right or am I..."

"Shut it Lola! Nobody understands a mile a minute!" The boy my age said. "I'm Cole. This is my partner Grace." He gestured to a young girl with short brown hair. She seemed way to innocent to kill.

"Oh and this is mine! His name is Dustin. Right Dustin? We're like their body guards. Since they're young we wont expect them to kill so we are like gonna form an alliance right guys?" Lola chirped happily.

"Right." A orange-haired girl with a braid agreed. Now that I thought about it, none of them really looked like killers.

"Honestly. We don't need any _Protectors._ I for one am fine on my own. No regrets." A young boy muttered. Ok I take that back. I think he will be fine.

A blonde girl with pigtails dressed just as fancy as him smiled. "I'm Nina. He's Ciel."

"I'm Prue. Nice to meet you all." I told them.

A green haired boy smiled. Him and the orange haired girl wore more of hippie clothing. Both had flowers in their hair." I am Jade. This is Iris. Have you met the other competitors?"

I shrugged my head. "Just Lysander, Rosalya, some blood-red-head boy and brunette girl making out and you all."

Nina immediately popped up. "You met Lysander? _The_ Lysander. He is so cute. He is amazing. He-"

"Alright already. We understand. You like him." Cole rolled his eyes. "So do you want alliance?"

I shook my head. "I'm more of a loner. Not really good with alliances. But if you ever need an archer just give me a ring."

I walked out the cart without giving them a chance to talk. Turning a couple corners I ran into someone falling to the ground. I was about to yell a string of curses until I realized it was Lysander.

"Oh its you." I pushed his outstretched hand away getting up myself.

"Look. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I was just curious." He said as nicely as possible.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

He rolled his eyes. "You never answered the question. How...educated are you?" Lysander hesitantly asked.

I stayed silent. In our district there were few schools. And any school merely taught you to maybe read and that's it. I never truly attended after Father died. I needed to care for the family. I still do.

"I could teach you." I stared at him in shock. "You'll what?"

"I could teach you. About the main things such as animals and things _outside_ your district. As for grammar and natural learnings I know another competitor from district 5 that would gladly teach you that." He smiled. "So truce?"

He held out his hand again patiently. Well it was for my own benefit right? It would help to survive the Blood Games...

I shook his hand. "Umm thanks."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the short slightly boring chapter. And sorry for my hiatus. But im back. I havent seen the Hunger Games in months so I am really trying to remember. So frankly I am sorta adding other things like from Divergent and Maze Runner since its somewhat like this. Anyway, Next few chapters will be more about the charas. I will go on and off with the Hunger Games so patience. The fighting shall be coming up in maybe a few. REMEMBER VOTE ON AT LEAST 12 PEOPLE YOU WANT TO SURVIVE AND AT THE END I WILL TALLY UP AND THEY PROBS WONT END UP DIEING.**_

 _ **oh and HAPPY ANUAL BLOOD GAMES!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Armin and I sat in the train cart alone waiting for our trainer to show up. He was playing some video games he had somehow found in his room and I was looking out the window.

"You know you don't have to be so verbose." Armin's sarcastic voice shocked me out of the trance I was in. I glanced over to him before turning back to the window. He sighed going back to his game. "Look, I know we're enemies now but a little help isn't gonna hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

He trailed off slightly at the last sentence but I still heard it. "We shouldn't help each other. We're going to be killing each other anyway. You are killing aren't you?"

"Yeah well we have to. What, are you planning on getting by cheating death by not causing any yourself?" He asked appalled. I shrugged turning back around. Silence ensued after that.

We barely looked up when the door opened.

A man stumbled through not seeming to notice us, or just not caring for our presence. He had choppy black hair and black eyes. His clothes were a detangled mess around his limbs. The way he looked I could tell he was heavily intoxicated.

He went to the bar and grabbed an entire bottle and sat down across the table from us. "Is this guy suppose to be our trainer?" I whispered to Armin.

He had apparently heard me though since he tipped his bottle down to get a good look at me. "Is this child supposed to have no manners? And yes I am." He said before jugging down the bottle again.

Armin placed game aside and leaned forward. "Ok well good. Your supposed to train us. So do you have any tips on how to survive?"

I shook my head at him. Throughout my experiences with drunkies I knew they wouldn't bother to stay serious for even a moment.

"You want some tips? Well I'll give you a tip...I got nothin." He said before taking another gulp out of his bottle.

"Nothing? What do you mean you have nothing? You're our trainer. You have to tell us how to survive!" Armin yelled at him.

"I don't have to do anything. The one thing you need to understand is nothing can brace you for what you are about to be apart of." He went to take another drink when Armin tried to grab it out his hand. The man kicked him back into his seat holding his drink out of grip.

His bare foot forcefully held his chest back against his chair. Honestly I was surprised he was that strong. There was no doubt why he was chosen as a mentor.

After another glance at us he removed his foot letting out a groan. "Now if you excuse me." He said getting up and walking out the room, not without grabbing another glass of liquor.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Armin said getting up.

"What Armin, it's no use!" I yelled after him.

He turned back around for a second. "I might as well try." He ran out the door the man went out of.

* * *

I walked into the dining cart later and was surprised when I saw Armin and the man from earlier sitting down talking. I walked over tuning into their conversation.

"So I just make a fire to heat me up."

"Not if you don't have any supplies. And fire is a surefire way to get killed." The man retorted.

"What are you talking about." I asked monotonous as ever.

They both seemed to finally notice me. "We were just talking about how to survive."

I sat down between them and the end of the table. "How do you survive?"

Instead of answering my question he instead reached for some tiny biscuits. "Pass me the jam."

"How do you survive." I persisted a little more sternly.

He groaned giving me an aggravated look. "Look sweetheart. I just woke up so give me a chance to sober up." He poured some alcohol into his coffee dispite his last sentence. "Pass me the jam."

Anger and impatience overtook me. As he reached for the jam I picked up the butter knife and stabbed the area right between two of his fingers right on the table. Armin jumped back in his seat while he just stayed calm.

"Congrats. You can stab a still table. Nice going. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to live." He mocked reaching around the knife to his condiments.

"Go stand outside and give me arrow. Let's see how well I hit with that." I threatened.

Armin placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yo chill."

"I like her. She's feisty." He smirked. "But fine. You want to know what will help you live? Sponsers. Didn't expect that? Well when you are freezing to death or are injured badly, you have sponsors. If people like you enough they will help you and give you what you need. If not your on your own."

"Who are you anyways? What do you know about surviving?" I asked.

His demeanor changed to more serious as he adjusted his posture. "Oh I apologize. I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Leigh. I am going to be your instructor. Please forgive how I acted earlier. Someone I once knew has entered the games this year and I just couldn't bare with it...not the best way to cope with something like that is it?"

"Someone you _once_ knew?" He looked away as if knowing they would die.

"Hey look a that." Armin stood up slightly and moved towards the window. The capital city stood tall just across a large lake from the us. The train went through a tunnel and when it came out a crowd of cheering people stood waving at us. It took me a minute to realize we were outside the train station.

Armin had already started smiling and waving at everyone in the masses. He urged me to come look but I didn't feel like it.

"Now that is how you get people to like you. He's gotta good chance." He told me.

"I'm not a people person."

* * *

 **So now we met their trainer. They are now in the capital. Who did Leigh THINK he was going to lose in the games?Yes I did say think**


End file.
